Devil May Cry 5 Purple Orb Fragment Locations
Below is a list of all Purple Orb Fragments in Devil May Cry 5. In order to fully fill the Devil Trigger gauge, the player must also buy five full Purple Orbs from either Nico or Divinity Statues. Because Nero does not have a Devil Trigger until the last mission, there are no fragments within stages he can be played. Nico will also only sell Purple Orbs to V. There is never a point in the game where Dante can call Nico or access her van. Once all are collected, the The Devil's Own award will be unlocked. DMC5 purple orb fragment.jpg|Purple Orb Fragment. DMC5 purple orb.jpg|Purple Orb. Mission 04 *In plain sight after the bridge area during the intersection with Nero. It's to the right of the Nidhogg Hatchling. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M04.jpg Mission 05 *At the area with the Blood Clot that opens a path underground, do not fall down the hole, but instead climb up the platform with the gas tank and turn the camera around. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M05.jpg Mission 09 *After the area where Griffon asks V about his mother, head down the only path available and a large hole can be seen on the left, drop down to it and some enemies will be in sight. There is a wall that can be broken on the left side, spawn Nightmare and then kill all the enemies for the fragment to appear. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M09.jpg Mission 10 *At the area where there is a small cutscene and Dante states the girls are "already here", head back and climb the opening on the wall next to the small red orb crystal(s). Defeat all enemies in the area and the fragment will spawn. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M10.jpg Mission 11 *At the final forced battle before Cavaliere Angelo, the fragment is in plain sight just above/in front. If Dante fell down, one of the ways to climb back is by using a wall jump, Air Trick (Trickster) then Ground Trick (Trickster). DMC5 purple orb fragment at M11.jpg Mission 12 There are two ways to get this fragment: #Upon picking up the first Nidhogg Hatchling, open the path that is on the second floor, then follow it along, defeat the enemies, and the fragment will be in front. #After destroying the blood sac that leads to the Fury encounter, head right and the fragment will be in plain sight. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M12 1st version.jpg|View from Nidhogg Hatchling entrance DMC5 purple orb fragment at M12 2nd version.jpg|View from broken blood sac Mission 14 *Upon leaving the strange area where the three bosses are fought, two Blood Clots must be destroyed in order to progress, when the first is destroyed, head back as normal, but at the first turn to the right, look around and you will see a hole on the ground. The fragment is down there. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M14.jpg Mission 16 *After the second forced battle, drop down instead of going to the way forward. There will then be another forced battle, after this one, drop down the platforms carefully, the fragment is on one of the platforms below. DMC5 purple orb fragment at M16.jpg See also *Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough *Devil May Cry 5 Blue Orb Fragment Locations *Devil May Cry 5 Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 5